Take You Child to Work Day
by radioellie
Summary: Take Your Child to Work Day changes Carlton's relationships with Karen and Juliet. A Karlton friendship and a Lassiet Romance.


**This is my take on what would happen if the SBPD was to ever have a Take You Child To Work Day. This is set in season 4. It is a Karlton friendship, but a Lassiet romance. **

* * *

"Ok, everyone. Tomorrow is Take Your Child to Work Day and seeing as this is a police department, we usually don't allow children." The chief paused in her speech to her detectives. "However, this year, I will allow your kids to come from 3-5 in the afternoon. I assume you will not share any information about cases with them and if you are called out to a crime scene do NOT take them with you. Thats all." The chief walked away from the cluster and found Head Detective Lassiter. "A word?"

Lassiter followed the chief into her office, not concerned that there was something wrong with his work lately. She turned to face him from behind her desk.

"Ok, well, Iris will be coming to the police station tomorrow and... I want you to meet her. Spend time with her." Chief Vick searched his magnificent blue eyes to see how he felt about this.

"Sure, chief. I remember her birth quite well. How old is she now?" Lassiter said with a steady tone.

"She's 4 now."

"Ok... why do you want meet in particular to meet her? I don't see you asking O'Hara or anybody." Lassiter's eyes were deep with puzzlement.

"Well, as you said you were a part of her birth and there is something else." Chief Vick looked at him, scared to freak the detective out.

"What is it?"

"When my husband finally got to the hospital, I told him what had happened and that without you I wouldn't have made t through the birth. I wanted you to be a part of my daughter's life. We thought you should be a part of her name. And you are." THe chief paused to let that sink in with him. "I told my husband about your eyes and how when you looked into mine I knew I could do it. So... we named her Iris, because of your eyes. Also with the fact hers are blue like yours."

In that moment Lassiter's eyes started to grow wide with tears. "Wow, uh, Karen... thats so sweet. This is an honor like I've never received before." Carlton then did what no one could have expected. He gave the chief a hug. As the parted, he started to walk out the door. Then, he added, "Oh and don't tell anyone I have a soft side." Karen smiled, and even though it took her 4 years, she was now absolutely certain she made the right choice in naming her daughter Iris.

_The Next Day_

O'Hara looked up from her desk, expecting to see her handsome partner right in front of her eyes. _Stop it O'Hara, _she thought knowing she couldn't be interested in her partner... but she was. Juliet O'Hara got up and went to the coffee bar. She used this location as an advantage to scan the room for her partner. Finally, her eyes settled onto the Chief's office. The doors were closed, the blinds shut. She reasoned with herself that that was the only logical place Carlton would be. She went to the other corner of the station by the water fountain, where there was a slight view into the chief's office. She had to thank Shawn for the tip. She learned it from him when she saw him there from the inside of the office.

Juliet gasped as she saw Carlton with a huge smile on his face. She saw him playing dolls with a little girl who was sitting on the corner of Karen's desk. _How incredibly cute._ She couldn't help but want a closer look. Since she didn't see Karen in her office, she went in. "Hi Carlton." She said a little breathlessly.

"Hi" He said, not bothering to hide his smile.

"I'm Iris." Iris shouted out.

"Well hello there Iris, I'm Detective O'Hara, I work with Carlton here." Juliet smiled.

"I knowwwwwww" Iris laughed as if Juliet introducing herself was stupid.

"You do?" Juliet questioned.

"Yeah. He," pointing at Carlton, "said you were pretty." Iris said giggling. Carlton looked at the floor, blushing furiously.

"Did he now?" Juliet said teasingly.

"O'Hara it's nothing. And I'm just watching Iris while the chief ran to a meeting. She wanted us to bond." Carlton said, still looking down.

"Ok then, I'll leave you to it. Have fun... but I need to talk to you." Juliet said, leaving the room. At least she had something to work with.

At the end of the day, Juliet went to Lassiter, now residing at his desk. "You and me, observation room now." She walked away, not bothering for an answer. After a moment of consideration, Lassiter followed. Once they got down there, Juliet decided to ease into her main question. "So, why did the chief want you to watch her daughter?"

"Long story." Carlton replied simply.

"I've got plenty of time. So do you." Juliet answered.

Carlton explained how they named Iris for his eyes and him helping with the birth. He swore he saw a tear roll from Juliet's eye.

"That's so sweet Carlton." Juliet whispered. She cleared her throat. Now, onto serious business. She walked closer to him and looked up into those blue eyes. "So, you think I'm pretty?"

"Um... I mean... I was just telling Iris... I guess..." he trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"What?" Carlton's eyes grew wider.

"I said don't be sorry." Juliet stated.

"Why?" Carlton asked.

"I think you are handsome. And I'd never take that back." Juliet smiled and leaned in close to Carlton.

"Juliet..." Carlton whispered as their lips finally touched. They kissed passionately, putting years of waiting into the kiss. Carlton slid his arms around her waist and then up into her peach scented hair. Juliet instantly moved her hands to his face then to his hair. Finally, she didn't have to waste another day trying to hide how she felt.

_One Year Later_

__Juliet looked to Carlton. They knew this had to happen and they knew it had to be today. Closing the distance between them, they walked together to Karen Vick's office.

Karen looked up to see the two at the front of her desk, "Detectives, I assume you have something important to say, otherwise you wouldn't waste what valuable time I have before Iris gets here."

They knew they had to tell her everything, today of all days.

"Chief, we have some...personal news." Juliet spoke up. With that, she linked her hand with Carlton's.

"Detectives... Uh." Karen sighed, sinking back into her chair. "Although, I must say I suspected this would happen. You two are so well fit. When did this happen?"

"A... year ago to the day." Carlton said.

"Ah, I remember Iris telling me you thought O'Hara was pretty. And after saving her from the clock tower against orders, I guess I could picture it. And seeing as how no change has been made in your work, there is no reason to separate you." The chief waved them off.

"Not yet... there's more Chief... you see... about 3 months back, Carlton and I... made it official." Juliet stammered out.

"You're married?! How did I not hear about it?" The chief asked.

"We got married on Christmas, in Miami. Where no one would see the marriage announcement." Carlton said.

"Well, I guess this shouldn't change anything. Just why didn't you tell me sooner? Although, I am glad you are telling me instead of the psychic. Nonetheless, you could've told me right away." Karen felt as if they were holding back something.

"Well we are telling you something right away. You see, not only did we choose this day to tell you because it was the day that our relationship started," Juliet said as she took her hand from Carlton's, showing off a ring that was not there yesterday, "But also because," Juliet now moved her hand up to her stomach, "We're taking our child to work." Juliet waited for the chief's reaction.

Karen processed the information, but couldn't help feeling happy. She smiled and went to hug her two detectives, remembering how she felt when she found out she was pregnant.

"So you are ok.. with this?" Carlton gestured to Juliet and himself.

"Yes... for now. You all know the news will spread, but I see no reason to keep you separated until Juliet is very much along the way... in 6 or so months. Then, she will have desk duty before leave. But in all honesty, i am so very happy for the two of you." Karen shared.

The two detectives walked out of the room and into the open space where they would soon celebrate everyone knowing of their lives together.

Karen and Iris smiled at them, knowing that they were the ones to start all of this.


End file.
